Flowers
by Phoenix Oblivion
Summary: Disasters happen in the strangest of shapes and sizes. From tyrannical rogues to droughts in the lake, but Willowstar of RiverClan and Flamestar of ThunderClan are about to learn that love causes the biggest of problems.


**Author's Note: I have two thing to say about this one-shot: it's gonna have quite a nice, calming sugary beginning, and then get sorta dark and gory towards the end of it, with most likely an extremely depressing ending. Basically, yesterday I noticed that practically no one on fanfiction ever wrote about two ****_leaders _****who fell in love. So I decided to write a one-shot on the subject. It's from the POV of Willowstar of RiverClan. She has the reputation of a wise (and equally attractive) leader, but when she was growing up, she didn't have many friends. She only knew one cat who she was really close to, and that was Flamepaw, now Flamestar, of ThunderClan.**

**Oh! Nearly forgot! In a later part, mating isn't described but _is _suggested and it may contain some mild language at times. But, this is T-Rating, so it means we're dealing with a few adult themes. **

**So yeah. Hope you enjoy it, and please RR! I must say, I'm quite proud of this one-shot. :D**

* * *

**Flowers~**

**Oneshot:**

**Willowstar's POV:**

RiverClan's camp was peaceful. All the cats of the clan of the river sat in the sun, enjoying the heat and comfort of their clan-mates: Green-Leaf was in full swing, and it would seem as if for once, the clans actually _weren't _on the brink of disaster. Unfortunately for the clans, not being on the brink of disaster was easier said than done. Problems arose in the strangest shapes and sizes. From tyrannical rogues to droughts in the lake… but Willowstar was experiencing a brand new kind of dilemma.

The she-cat sat in her den; her short, silver fur seemed to almost shine in the sunlight that streamed through the lichen entrance to her den, and her blue eyes were as clear and as beautiful as undisturbed water. But at the moment, they were closed hard. The she-cat seemed to be deep in thought.

Willowstar had had a troubled kit-hood. With a father who had died in battle just before her mother had told him she was pregnant, and with her being the only one in the litter, she had grown up lonely. No one had particularly liked her because of how small she had been when she was born- sometimes, she was even bullied. And so, the young apprentice often looked for friends outside of her clan. And, on the night of the first ever gathering she was taken to, she finally found companionship in a friendly and out-going ThunderClan tom called Flamepaw. Their meetings had been limited, for the two of them never dared to break the warrior code and meet each other outside of a gathering, but they did watch over each other.

The two cats stayed friends (and nothing more) for a very long while… until the deputy at the time, retired. Over time, the she-cat had grown larger and had shaped into a fully sized female- and had also become more popular within the clan- and seeing her potential, the leader named her the deputy. Her responsibilities within her own clan called, so she could never interact with her ThunderClan friend as she had in her apprenticeship.

Only five moons later, Flamepaw was also given the authority of the deputy position in ThunderClan. They still talked and laughed together, and even as their chances to do this became rarer, they strived to keep their friendship alive. So when both cats became Willowstar of RiverClan, and Flamestar of ThunderClan, the two groups of cats were common allies, and hardly stood as adversaries.

Willowstar had always believed that their friendship would stay as mere friendship… but it wasn't until a gathering that took place three sunrises ago that her world turned upside down.

* * *

_Willowstar sat upon the highest branch of the huge tree in the centre of the island. The cats of every clan were displayed below her, all mingling in one large group. WindClan had just made the final report of the night, signalling the end of the gathering: no one had been accused of stealing prey. For once, the midnight truce seemed to have stayed peaceful._

_The thought made her breathe a sigh of relief. Her clan was safe from blood-shed… of course, she knew very well that she wasn't only thinking about the well being of her own clan. Flamestar of ThunderClan sat a few foxtails away. The two of them had been friends since they had only been apprentices; whenever they opposed themselves against ThunderClan, it was harder for her to fight his clan knowing that the cats she hurt where his clan-mates. _

_Flamestar and Willowstar had been friends half her life. Countless memories of the gatherings in which they had spent laughing and having a good time together washed over her mind. She smiled, remembering the times before her responsibilities within RiverClan had grown larger._

_The cats of all the clans began to disperse. Slowly though. Most were still talking and gossiping with each other. Willowstar made the journey down the trunk of the tree in less than a second, and quickly joined several of the cats from her clan. One of them was her closest friend in RiverClan, Reedsong. The medicine cat. _

_She nodded approvingly as Willowstar approached her. 'You spoke well today.'_

_Willowstar nudged Reedsong and laughed. 'Thanks! It's nice to know my speeches are appreciated.' _

_Reedsong purred and signalled with her tail. 'Come on- let's get back to camp.'_

_Willowstar's concentration, however, was fixed on something else. Over in the other side of the clearing, through the thick mass of cats, the leader of RiverClan could just about see Flamestar. His soft ginger fur gleamed glossily in the moonlight as he stopped for a brief conversation with the ThunderClan deputy… and Fernstorm. For some reason (one which Willowstar was completely oblivious to) she had never liked the attractive tortoiseshell she-cat; she knew it wasn't just because she was from a different clan. Flamestar seemed to enjoy spending time with Fernstorm almost as much as he liked spending time with Willowstar._

_Willowstar surprised herself by bristling when Fernstorm "accidentally" nudged the ThunderClan leader affectionately with her muzzle._

_'Hello?' Willowstar turned around to see Reedsong, looked puzzled. 'StarClan calling Willowstar? Are you coming or not?'_

_Willowstar blinked. _What in StarClan's just got into me? _She shook her head, no wanting to ponder on the matter, and began to follow her medicine cat back into the direction of the leaving group of RiverClan cats. She allowed herself one last glance back in Flamestar's direction, and was taken back to see him waving his tail goodbye to Fernstorm and then padding over in her direction._

_She quickly averted her gaze, pretending that she hadn't noticed, but she felt a small tinge of pleasure, knowing that he was most likely about to start a quick chat with her. She found she was absolutely correct when he shouted, 'Hey Willowstar. Wait a sec!'_

_Reedsong turned around, and her eyes widened slightly when she discovered the ThunderClan leader addressing Willowstar so informally. Several other cats turned their heads as well, noticing this. 'Hello Flamestar.' Reedsong greeted him cautiously._

_He slackened his pace and skidded to a halt beside the two of them. Flamestar returned her polite gesture before turning his head towards Willowstar. 'Sorry: it's been awhile since we last talked.'_

_Now, Reedsong just seemed intrigued. She tried to catch Willowstar's eye, but the RiverClan leader only gulped and avoided it. 'Yeah. I'm sorry as well. It's just that being leader is quite demanding.'_

_He sighed. 'It's exactly the same story for me too. Not that I don't like it or anything,' he added hastily. Willowstar smiled and only just prevented herself from bursting into a fit of laughter. That was one disadvantage of her title. She had to act very serious a lot of the time._

_There were a few seconds of silence, before Flamestar turned around to look at Reedsong. 'Sorry to take your time.' He said. 'But do you mind if I talk to Willowstar for a moment…' he paused expectantly. When Reedsong only blinked he carried on, 'Alone, I mean.'_

_Again, the medicine cat of RiverClan was not expecting this. 'Um,' she replied hesitantly, not really knowing how to reply. Willowstar understood her confusion. Here was a tom from another clan- the leader of ThunderClan for that matter- asking her whether he could speak with a cat who she saw as her best friend… alone._

_Willowstar decided that she would take matters into her own paws. 'I'm sure it will be alright, Reedsong.' She said comfortingly, though she wasn't so sure herself of her old friend's motives. He hadn't asked her to stay behind with him before._

_Reedsong, despite Willowstar's reassurance, was still not certain. 'Are you sure?' She pressed. 'I mean, this isn't exactly something that occurs-'_

_'I really am sure it will be okay.' Willowstar finished, putting an authoritative edge to her tone. It suddenly became clear to Reedsong that as her leader, she was ordering her to leave. She quickly nodded, as if embarrassed, and then dashed after her other __clan-mates, leaving Willowstar and Flamestar alone._

_Suddenly, Willowstar didn't feel too sure herself._

_It was a full moon above: one that illuminated every shrub and blade of grass in sight. Willowstar had only ever seen the island packed with felines before, so seeing it deserted, with only her and her oldest companion there, was almost disturbing. She couldn't help but feel awkward and pressurised. Being alone with Flamestar was… intoxicating._

_'Well,' Flamestar began, avoiding Willowstar's eyes. 'Reedsong is obviously very loyal to you.'_

Loyal?_ 'I'm sorry?' Willowstar echoed._

_He grinned. 'Not many cats would question their leader's decision before actually carrying out the order.' Willowstar found herself slightly at loss for at words at Flamestar's statement. The tom shrugged. 'Not many cats would do that for me in my clan- except Fernstorm, perhaps.'_

_Instantly, Willowstar felt a sudden change in her demeanour. It was almost as if something had a cast a spell over her. Her __voice turned gruff. 'Sorry. What do you want, Flamestar?' She muttered._

_He drew back a little, as if hurt, but he didn't seem too put out. 'Why wouldn't I want to see you again?' He asked, moving forward a little. 'You are my oldest friend.'_

_'I am?' Willowstar said._

_He nodded… and Willowstar suddenly realised his face had got very close to her's in the space of a few seconds. She quickly drew away a bit. Something that looked a little like disappointment crossed over Flamestar's face, but like last time, it was washed off his face faster than it had arrived._

_'So um, are things all going smoothly in your clan?' Flamestar said awkwardly. The tom shuffled his feet uncomfortably._

_'Uhhh, yeah.' Willowstar replied. The situation she was in was getting more awkward by the second. It was clear something was on Flamestar's mind__. Usually, her friend's emotions were quite easy to read, but tonight, his face was contorted with a jungle of emotions in which Willowstar couldn't interpret. He was gazing at her with an intensity that she had never seem in him nor in any other cat she had met before. It was a sort of affection, but not the kind she was used to receiving from him. It was… deeper._

_'Look, Flamestar,' she said, quietly. 'It's clear to me that you asked for my presence here for more reasons that just the chats that we normally have. Furthermore, this must be a lot more serious if we had to meet alone for you to say it.'_

_Flamestar didn't reply immediately. He was staring at her again with those deep, pools of emerald. Willowstar thought that it would be cowardly not to meet his gaze, so she did. Their eyes locked- Willowstar felt as if she was drowning._

_'Willowstar.' He whispered. Once again, she felt the tom drawing closer to her. 'We've been friends for almost all of both of our lives.' He said. 'And… and until a few moons ago, I've been satisfied with us just being friends. Now, I-' he hesitated. 'I think I like you with a feeling a bit stronger that friendship.' _

_She could feel his whiskers on her face now. Willowstar was finding it hard to breathe. _

_'Look, I know this is absolutely insane, and that we're both leaders of a clan but…' he paused once more. 'Willowstar- I love you.'_

* * *

'Willowstar?' A questioning echo made the leader of RiverClan turn her head. Reedsong sat at the entrance her den, a worried expression upon her face. 'Sorry to disturb you if you were doing something private-'

'No no!' Willowstar assured her medicine cat quickly, her mind still locked on what Flamestar had told her the previous gathering. Her mind had been in a daze of confusion ever since.

The medicine cat padded further into the den and sat down beside her, concerned. 'I thought you might want to know, Willowstar.' She murmured, staring at the floor. 'Cats in the camp are beginning to talk.'

Instantly, Willowstar felt her eyes contract dow to slits; she kept her tone calm though. 'They are?' She said, through gritted teeth.

'It's just…' Reedsong fidgeted a little before continuing her speech. 'You've spent the last three days cooped up in your den, seldom leaving to announce patrols, and not letting anyone come in.' She raised her head and stared at her hard. 'It's like you've put yourself in solitary confinement!'

Annoyance made her snap. 'And what's wrong with that?'

Reedsong looked taken back. 'It's just not like you!' She exclaimed. 'You're usually very friendly, and like participating in patrols. You visit the nursery every day to see how the kits are developing, so this is just unusual. It's only natural cats would notice it. Besides, I've been worried too.' She hesitated. 'Willowstar: you aren't _sick_ or anything like that are you?'

Willowstar found herself about to throw back a sharp retort at the medicine cat, but a shift in her mind made her stop. _Why was she so angry all of a sudden? _Ofcourse she knew the answer; it was because Reedsong was right. She had spent the last few sunrises moping around feeling sorry for herself, but what else could she do? Flamestar had, probably without knowing it, put her into one of the most difficult situations she could think of, but what made her more insecure was that… that… she wasn't too certain whether she was in love with him or not. True: she liked him. Of course she did! He was her best friend, but the prospect of being more than friends with him had never actually crossed her mind. Maybe it had self-consciously- suddenly, Willowstar found herself thinking back to all the times she had grown hostile whenever Fernstorm showed her affection towards Flamestar. She had assumed it was just the fact she didn't like the idea that he cared for someone just as much as he did her, but had that happened out of love? Willowstar though about Flamestar- about his smooth, glossy ginger fur, and his handsome green eyes...

Whatever she felt, she realised that she needed someone's advice. Perhaps Reedsong would be able to tell her what to do?

Without thinking, everything that she had kept locked away in her mind for the past few sunrises poured out of her mouth, straight at her best friend.

* * *

**Flamestar's POV:**

As the first bright rays of sunlight streamed in through the entrances to the dens of ThunderClan, their leader, Flamestar was already awake. He stood on top of the High-Ledge, gazing down at the camp and breathing in the wild mint air. The ginger tom had never felt so alive, care-free and happy before in his life. Since the last gathering, life had become just a little- well, sweeter. Like the scent of Willowstar's fur.

Just the thought of the beautiful leader of RiverClan made him purr.

He leaped down onto the familiar stone floor of the ThunderClan camp just as most of the cats had emerged from their dens. They were already gathering around the spot in which Flamestar was stood, waiting expectantly for him to assign the patrols. He did so slowly and carefully, with a large grin plastered over his face, and only a few seconds after he had finished, his clan-mates (who always loved to gossip), burst into chatter, all trying to figure out what had made Flamestar so bouncy. Everyone had noticed his attitude over the past few days, and oblivious to Flamestar, many had come up with a lot of ridiculous theories as an explanation to his sudden change of mood. But none, of course, had come close to the truth.

Flamestar padded forward to the fresh-kill pile and selected a fat and plump pigeon, where he sat down and began to groom himself in the early morning haze. He took a few bites from the prey, which sent him into yet another fit of purring, just as Fernstorm, one of his closest friends in ThunderClan, approached him.

'Hi Flamestar!' She greeted him silkily.

Flamestar looked up and returned her gesture. 'Morning Fernstorm.' He replied. He looked up at the clear blue sky. 'Did you sleep well?'

She nodded warmly, and then flicked her tail down to the spot next to where the leader of ThunderClan was placed. 'May I join you?' She asked. Flamestar shrugged and nodded, needless to say he wasn't fully concentrated on what Fernstorm was saying. His mind was lost in the memory of the gathering he had shared with Willowstar. He felt like he really was engulfed in flames.

Fernstorm spent a few minutes chatting, not that Flamestar replied, but neither he nor she noticed the other. By any standards, Flamestar certainly _wouldn't _have payed any attention if something Fernstorm said finally made him come round to his senses.

'So Flamestar,' Fernstorm said: her voice sounded like milk. 'How do you like the scent of flowers?'

This made Flamestar turn his head, puzzled, and blink. 'Flowers? Um… sorry?'

The sound of Fernstorm's purring grow even louder. 'Do you enjoy the scent of flowers?' She asked again. Flamestar felt at loss for words. He was sure that an element of Fernstorm's voice sounded seductive.

'Uhhhh,' Flamestar said. 'Well… yes.' He admitted. _If Willow counts as a flower. _'But, I'm not sure what that has to do with what we were talking about.'

Fernstorm emitted a soft, slightly girlish laugh. 'Oh, you'll see.' She said. Fernstorm whisked her tail across his face and leaned in close, making Flamestar feel extremely uncomfortable. 'Meet me in the forest at mid-night.' She whispered into his ear. 'Tell the night guard that you're out for a walk.'

With this, the she-cat got to her paws and padded away, making Flamestar feel at loss. _What on earth was that about? Flowers? _He thought, before sighing. _I don't understand some she-cats… well, I can't exactly not meet her. _

Little did he know that this was certainly not the best choice he would ever make.

* * *

It was night when Flamestar emerged from his den on top of the Highledge and made his way down the rocky stairway. Moonlight illuminated the clearing, but it was a warm evening. Even so, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Fernstorm had told him to meet her in the middle of the night, in the forest, _alone. _He wondered what she wanted. Though she was his friend, she had never asked something like this of him before.

The night-guard (a burly young warrior named Thrushclaw) seemed surprised when he saw Flamestar approaching the camp entrance. 'Hi Flamestar.' He addressed his leader carefully. 'Are you going-'

'I'm just going out for a walk.' He told the warrior… even though this wasn't entirely true. 'No need to worry: I'll be back soon.'

Thrushclaw only nodded, not wanting to question his leader's authority, and allowed Flamestar to pass. The leader of ThunderClan breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the forest of his territory, but it was once again quickly replaced by insecurity. Fernstorm's request was making him more nervous by the minute. He was beginning to question the she-cats motives more by the second. Besides, he wasn't really sure where he was supposed to meet her. She had been very vague about it. He remembered her exact words. "In the forest."

Thankfully though, he soon picked up the she-cat's scent. It was surprisingly strong, so he knew she must have passed this way quite recently. She seemed to be moving at quite a fast pace as well, almost at a run; her paw steps were clearly quite far apart in each stride.

Soon he reached a place were the scent abruptly stopped. It seemed to swerve strongly in one direction and then just disappear; the tom could detect another intense scent nearby. One of many flowers in which he couldn't count all in one place. 'Fernstorm?' He called out uneasily.

'Through the bush, Flamestar.' A voice echoed back, that of Fernstorm. Was it his imagination, or did her voice sound slightly different? He shrugged off the voice crying out in alarm in his head. _After all, it isn't like Fernstorm is going to hurt me. _He thought, before, as she had directed, he padded into a bush that stood a few fox-tails away.

When he reached the other side, he thought that he had just stepped into another world. Shock practically engulfed him. Just like he had scented, flowers from lavender to mint were all sprayed out wildly in front of him. The scent was almost overwhelming; the most intoxicating of them all coming from a huge clump of catmint nearby. He followed his nose towards the delicious aroma of the plant, and then, to his horror, he saw Fernstorm, rolling over and over in the patch, which explained her unusually strong smell. She had her tail held erect in a seductive manner, and a motor of purring echoed from her throat.

'Hello Flamestar.' She said.

Flamestar felt completely and utterly overwhelmed. Something was echoing at the back of his mind. It was the voice inside his head. The one speaking logic. It had raised itself to a scream. His head was ringing. He felt himself blinking uncontrollably, trying to regain his sanity. The scent of the flowers muffled his senses. Everything became one confused lump of feeling and emotions. Somewhere deep inside, he could feel his sexual instincts aroused: he felt sick. The flowers… oh StarClan the flowers… they were driving him insane! Something was telling him to stop. Oh Starclan… oh god… he was losing his senses...

But he could detect Fernstorm somewhere. He could feel her pressing against him, and her tongue rasping over his ear. She was close, almost too close for his comfort. Her scent was almost as close as that of the flowers. He felt like he just eaten too much catmint; perhaps that was what he was doing- just eating too much catmint.

He could feel his consciousness slipping away. He desperately reached out, trying to grab it. He succeeded. One of his claws snagged. He tried to drag himself back into reality, but everything was becoming blurred. Nothing made sense.

Except one thing. A memory. An idea. Willowstar. And as soon as the beautiful she-cat crossed his mind, he found himself coming back round. No no no. He could not let himself go with Fernstorm. She was his friend- but he didn't love her! He loved Willowstar! No. That was enough. Stop eating the catmint… stop… STOP.

Suddenly, blinding colours came back into his mind. He was lying next to Fernstorm, with her body getting closer and closer to his. Instantly, he jumped up and backed away from her, eyes wide with something that felt like terror. As soon as he did this, he saw Fernstorm look up in surprise and maybe hurt. He felt so drunk and light that he could trip over a flower.

'I'm sorry Fernstorm!' He said quietly, shamefully. 'I… can't...'

And with that he disappeared, terrified by what he had almost done, back in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

**Willowstar's POV:**

It was the night before the gathering. It was the night before Willowstar would have to face Flamestar once more.

She sat outside the leader's den: all of her clan-mates were readying themselves, excited to hear the news that all four clans would bring to this meeting under the full moon. Willowstar had never been more nervous about going to a gathering before. Reedsong sat on the other side of her- she was the only one in the whole of RiverClan that knew of the secret in which she had kept locked inside of her for the past moon. The medicine cat had hardly left her den since the day when she had admitted Flamestar's feelings for her. Both of them had been trying to work out what she should do, and, most importantly, if she returned Flamestar's feelings.

Willowstar now knew what to do.

She took in a deep lung full of air, before yowling to her clan, while in her head praying to StarClan for their guidance. 'RiverClan! Let us go to the gathering.'

As they set off for the island, Willowstar's paws and body were full of tension. She found it hard to keep a straight face and she only just managed to stop herself from practically exploding with all the pressure which was slowly mounting in her head. The journey to the island took much longer than it usually did: Willowstar's limbs was hurting.

'Are you alright Willowstar?' Reedsong's question made her turn her head as she reached the log bridge onto the island.

She closed her eyes for a second, thinking of the outcome of her actions. _How will he take it? _She shook her head, knowing it was best not to think about it. It would only make the pain in her heart more intense.

'I'm fine.' She told Reedsong, both leaping across the log in one gallop and onto the shore of the meeting place.

Things were just as they usually were. The cats of all the clans merged into one. Cheerful gossip and chatter echoed around the island; cats must have heard it from miles around. Had it not been for the situation, Willowstar would have been comforted by the voices, but nothing could have comforted her at that moment. She padded through the crowd without looking back. She moved straight to the tree, which she scaled in less than a few seconds.

Flamestar was already there… but neither he nor she dared to look at each other. They were both too nervous to see the other's response at the moment.

And so, the gathering begun. It was the usual, calming atmosphere, but if dogs had attacked the island at that moment, that Willowstar or Flamestar would have noticed. They were both too engulfed in their own thoughts. At that moment, Willowstar wished more than anything that she could read other cats' minds. Then she could see what Flamestar was thinking.

All the leader's finished their reports very quickly, as did the gathering. It was short and punctual, like the last, for this night. So, when the time came for all the leaders to leave the place, both she and Flamestar told their clans to go on ahead and that they would catch up later. Reedsong bid her goodbye, and wished her good luck… maybe Fernstorm would have done the same for Flamestar once, but it clearly wasn't happening tonight.

It seemed to be almost exactly the same as the last. Willowstar was alone, in a deserted island in the middle of the lake, with a tom from a different place sitting beside her named Flamestar. For another few moments, neither dared to look at the other. But in the minds of both cats, the same thought dominated all the others.

'Hello Flamestar.' Willowstar said.

'Hello Willowstar.' Flamestar said.

It was another few seconds more silence before Flamestar turned around to look at her. 'Look…' he stuttered, slowly and hesitantly. 'I'm sure that throughout the past moon I've… put you through a world of indecision. But I couldn't help it. You- you must know that. It wasn't fair on you, which I know, but… when you love someone, you can't live with them not knowing who you feel about them. And I've loved you for so long that I couldn't prevent myself.' He looked up at her for a response, but when he received none, he continued quickly. 'I know you probably don't return the way I feel, I mean, it is stupid.' He laughed sadly. 'How could two leaders be in love with each other? Especially when they have so many responsibilities in their own clan-'

'Shut up.'

Flamestar blinked for a few seconds. 'I'm sorry?'

Then Willowstar did something that Flamestar had not been expecting. She laughed. A long laugh. One so loud and full of hilarity that Flamestar felt completely ridiculous. _Have I said something wrong? _He wondered.

Then Willowstar stopped, and she turned around to face him. 'Flamestar.' She said. 'It doesn't matter.'

'It doesn't?'

'Of course it doesn't!' She exclaimed. She got up and padded closer to the leader of ThunderClan, her eyes shining with a liveliness that he had never seen in her before. 'You're such a stupid idiot sometimes.' She whispered. 'You said that long speech for nothing.'

A glimmer of hope began to burn in Flamestar's belly. 'I did?'

'Yes Flamestar.' She replied, before pressing her muzzle against his and closing her eyes. A smile fell over both of the cats faces. Willowstar felt an emotion inside her that she hadn't ever felt before.

Love.

'I love you Willowstar.' Said Flamestar.

'I love you too Flamestar.'

* * *

**Unknown POV:**

Unnoticed by the other cats of ThunderClan, one of their clan-mates had not done as Flamestar had ordered.

She sat at the edge of the island, behind a large bush that shrouded both her scent and her appearance in shadows. As she saw the two leaders' muzzles touch, a fire of rage, pain and agony sparked inside her. Her claws unsheathed themselves and they dug into the ground. Her jaw opened, and she began to bare her fangs. NO! She screamed in her head. _If I can't have him, no one will!__  
_

Without another thought, the she-cat leapt out of the undergrowth, straight onto the back of the unsuspecting Willowstar. Her teeth sunk deep into her neck. She heard the satisfied crack as she snapped Willowstar's spine. Flamestar leaped back in complete and utter horror. But she knew this wouldn't kill Willowstar. She had nine lives, so she quickly scraped her claws straight down Willowstar's belly, releasing her guts and organs onto the sand. But she didn't stop there. Her anger fuelled her. She dived in and ripped open the RiverClan she-cat's throat. More blood ran onto the island floor. It was like a river of red, metallic liquid.

And Fernstorm stood victorious over the dead corpse of Willowstar, with Flamestar staring at her with the same pain she felt when he rejected her… and with Willowstar's blood seeping into the water of the lake.


End file.
